Blacksome
Blacksome (ブラックサム'' ー'' Buurakkusamu)' is the cousin of Uub and a member of Veraigo. It is suggested that he is also a reincarnation of a Majin Buu due to the way his name is pronounced in the Japanese dub (Buu-rakku-samu). Personality Blacksome strongly believes that psychological warfare is the way to be victorious in battle. He has managed to develop a calm state of mind due to his place of birth; Papaya Island. He was inspired by books he read about war, and how unnecessarily cruel they are. He seems to like toying with his opponents before going into full power, which is inspired by his studies as a youngster. Blacksome is considerably more serious when Taka humiliates him in public. Contrary to the ruthless and violent attitude he displays when humiliated by Taka, Blacksome radiates a great deal of reverence and affection for his fellow brothers-in-arms. Biography Background Raised in a tropical village on Papaya Island, Blacksome has been studying The Art of War. When he reached adulthood, he was taken under the wing of Taka; a Martial Arts Master, who had physically trained him for years, until Blacksome was finally ready to join Veraigo - a CS:GO clan lead by Zook. He has strongly bonded with another clan member known as Alpha. ''CS:GO-Z Clutch-Master Saga Blacksome had made short appearances throughout the Saga. His most noticeable interaction was when JellyBrain's speech programming had malfunctioned, and so Blacksome had pointed it out and even justifiably mocked it. His involvement in the special saga begins with him reacting to an impressive clutch by the hands of Zook, in which he claimed that Zook is better off using the CZ pistol rather than the AK-47. Shortly afterwards, Alpha gets a mysterious phone call that seemed to be coming from Blacksome's number. The mystery man claimed to be Blacksome, and said that he has quit Veraigo and is now retired. It was later revealed that Blacksome himself was the one who arranged the bizarre experiment in an attempt to figure out whether Alpha truly knows him or not. Things take a strange turn when Blacksome attacks Zook from behind, seemingly out of confusion. Zook then gets his revenge by mocking Blacksome's skills during a fight. Unbeknownst to the gang, Zook was actually predicting the future, when he accurately described the outcome of their mission - most notably when he mentioned that Blacksome only wins battles when shamed by Taka, his mentor. Due to Taka's absence at the time, Yugo took charge and imitated Taka's voice, saying "Uh, what the hell are you doing, Blacksome?!". Thanks to the precise imitation, Blacksome indeed came out the victor, however he continued to refuse orders as a form of protest that only Taka may order him around. Teamwork, Nostalgia and Wallhack Saga (Filler) Now that the Z Fighters know the source of Blacksome's unmatchable power, he can be seen fighting by his mentor's side more often. He was able to break through his shell in a clutch situation as Taka was guiding him through the battlefield from afar. At a later time, during a casual Veraigo meeting, Blacksome had accidentally overheard Alpha spoiling the Game of Thrones TV series, which has deeply saddened the warrior from Papaya Island. Fortunately, he was able to suppress his feelings and further overcome the odds when he and Taka found themselves in a troubling situation; they were outnumbered in battle. It seemed as if the duo was telepathically synchronized - all of their enemies had fallen, one after the other - it is considered their greatest duo clutch of the entire series. CS:GO-GT Jellyndia Saga Blacksome has yet again stepped outside of his comfort zone when he was seen consulting with Alpha on whether or not they should use the Dragon Balls to summon Shenron and make a ground-breaking wish that would shatter Veraigo from within - the riddance of JellyBrain. At first, Blacksome preferred a new pair of shoes, but quickly changed his mind when Alpha raised his tone to express the seriousness of the situation at hand. As they were speaking to Shenron, Zook came running in an attempt to stop the dragon from fulfilling their wretched wish. He was late, however, and JellyBrain has already disappeared. Blacksome was quick to make excuses, whereas Alpha made it clear that he did what "had to be done". Techniques and Special Abilities *[https://dragonball.fandom.com/wiki/False_Courage '''False Courage] – A technique that raises the user's defense capacity by faking bravery through ignorant fearlessness. *[https://dragonball.fandom.com/wiki/Pure_Progress Pure Progress] – Owing to his status as a Majin reincarnation, Blacksome can increase both his combat skills and power at an alarming rate.